


Dark Lady

by Liferuiner75



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: Character Death, Dark Character, F/M, Fluff, Halloween, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 02:04:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16483991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liferuiner75/pseuds/Liferuiner75
Summary: Katniss loves Halloween, but the appearance of a stranger takes her on a wild ride.





	Dark Lady

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween!
> 
> This is really late. I wanted to post it this past weekend but got caught up in some work. The fic is loosely based on Dark Lady by Cher. It's a pretty catchy song, so listen if you haven't. There's a lot of things happening in this, even with it being so short. A little smut, some drama, and some fluff. Oh and all mistakes are mine. 
> 
> Enjoy! :)

 

Halloween is my thing. Always has been, and always will be. It’s the one time of the year I spare no expense on food or decor, and definitely never go easy in the costume department. Usually I was the one to host the parties, but since Annie and Finnick had just gotten a new place down the street, I let them take the reigns this year. We were all excited to throw a Halloween themed house warming party.

 

“Peeta lets go! We’re going to be late!”

 

I adjust my hat, making sure the floral accent is “Practically perfect in every way!” Peeta and I were going as Mary Poppins and Bert this year, a costume I had always wanted to do together.

 

“I’m coming, I’m coming! Relax bossy,” he teases as he makes his way into the living room. He pecks me softly on the lips before adjusting the buttons on his vest and making sure he has his chimney sweep brush at hand. “Ello Mary,” he says loudly and in a horrible accent.

 

“Please stop! You’re ruining this for me” I laugh, pulling him closer by his jacket. I press my lips to his, kissing him deep and breathing him in. Something about this man has me hungry for his touch all times of the day.

 

“I thought we were going to be late,” he murmurs against my lips, knowing exactly where this is headed. I just moan against him and push him down on the couch, straddling his perfectly muscular thighs.

 

“The party’s at 9, not 8. I lied to make sure you were ready on time. So now that the trick is over, time for your treat.”

 

I trail my lips down his neck and under his chin, sucking softly and nipping my teeth on his flesh. Peeta’s hands travel from my hips to the curve of my ass, grinding me against his growing bulge. I let out a soft moan before reaching down and making work of getting his pants just low enough to let him free.

 

“You dirty girl,” Peeta moans against my lips when he lifts my skirt higher and realizes I’m not wearing anything else.

 

“I knew what I wanted, so I prepared for it. Now hurry up and fuck me so we can get going.”

 

He wastes no time, working his thick fingers inside me to spread the moisture to my throbbing clit. He rubs me in slow, but aggressive circles, causing my toes to curl and ripping a deep moan from within me. This man knew what he was doing. He takes himself in his hand, rubbing his thick cock between my folds to lubricate himself, before sliding home. I lean forward, resting my hands on the back of the couch as I rise my hips, and drop them hard and fast. We quickly pick up a rhythm, Peeta jutting his hips up into me as I grind back and forth on him.

 

“Fuck you feel so good,” he groans against my neck. “I’m not going to last much longer!”

 

“Hold on, baby. I’m almost there,” I moan, picking up the pace to find the finish line.

 

With a loud shout of his name, I come apart in his arms, shuddering against him before climbing off his lap. My hands are still shaking from my release as I grab him and suck on the head of his cock. It only takes a few pumps of my hand and some unique tongue work before he shoots down my throat. I’m careful to take every drop, not wanting to ruin my outfit.

 

“Damn…” Peeta gasps as I rise to adjust my skirt and look presentable again. “Why didn’t you let me finish inside you?”

 

“I’m not wearing panties Peeta and I really didn’t want to have your cum sliding down my legs while we’re out in public.” I give him one last kiss, making sure he can taste himself on me, before grabbing our things and getting ready to go.

 

Halfway down the block, Peeta stops and starts searching himself. “What’s going on,” I ask, amused by his confusion.

 

“I think I left my phone on the couch. Someone just had to have her way with me and it must’ve fallen out of my pocket.” He kiss me gently on the cheek before turning in the opposite direction. “I don’t want you to be late, so I’m going to grab it really quick and catch up with you. Be careful!”

 

He’s gone before I can even respond. Not two minutes later I hear someone behind me. “That was qui…” I start but stop dead in my tracks as a women dressed all in black in on my heels. “Can I help you ma’am,” I ask trying to keep my anxiety at bay.

 

“I know things about you that you probably do not know yourself, girl. If you come with me, I can tell you more.” She didn’t even give me a chance to respond before turning away and walking into the house beside us.

 

I don’t know what it was, but I was drawn to the home, my curiosity getting the best of me. I followed close behind as we entered, examining the ridiculous amount of candles she started to light in the dark, cold room. There was no way this lady was for real, but either way, I saw no harm in it. Something was definitely wrong with me to wander into a stranger’s home, on Halloween of all nights.

 

“Sit down,” she commanded softly before pulling out a deck of cards. “And if you wish to proceed, I will need some….compensation.” Okay, this was definitely some kind of hoax.

 

I scoffed and grabbed my things, ready to storm out but I couldn’t find the door we had just entered through. Something was off and I didn’t like the sinking feeling I had in my stomach. The women laughed in an evil, twisted way and pulled the chair out for me. With shaking hands I placed the only cash I had on the table, which she then snatched away. She drew a few of the cards, mumbling things about me that anyone could have guessed. My birth season, my zodiac sign, my personality traits, but then she drew a card that made her pause. She drew another and gasped, looking up at me in shock.

 

“You have someone special in your life correct? Boyfriend or husband?”

 

I stared at her for a second before nodding my head. Where was this headed.

 

“It seems like this man of yours loves you very much,” she started to say. This wasn’t so bad. “However, he is _in_ love with another…”

 

Yeah, this lady was high or on some kind of drug. There was no way Peeta would ever do that to me. We trusted each other fully and both dealt with bullshit like cheating in previous relationships. I was done listening at this point.

 

“Does the name Delilah have any significance to you?” My blood turned cold and time stood still. Delly was one of my best friends, as well as Peeta’s co worker. It couldn’t be true. She was some crazy stalker looking to stir up trouble. I refused to believe this. “He is true to her, and you should get out quick…before he does it first.”

 

I pushed so hard back from the table that the chair smashed into the ground as I got up and made a run for it. Somehow the entrance is right behind me again. I run as fast as my body will allow before tumbling through the front door of our house. I make my way from the kitchen, the living room, then as I’m about to head upstairs, I hear it. Peeta’s laugh, echoed by a higher pitched one. But it’s not just anyones, it’s Delly’s. I charge upstairs and find them in our bed, OUR BED.

 

“You have some fucking nerve! Who the fuck do you think you are? How could you do this, Peeta? How could you let this happen, Delly!” I can’t see clearly anymore through all the tears, but I do make out Peeta’s form standing up slowing and walking towards me. “Don’t you touch me you fucking asshole!”

 

“Katniss calm down. You’re not thinking straight, I just need you to relax.” His voice is calm, and almost frightened, but that’s when I realize what’s in my hand. I feel the cold metal against my palm, my finger on the trigger, and I don’t know what comes over me. “Please don’t do this. We can figure something out.”

 

“I gave you everything and you ruined it. You don’t deserve happiness,” I say calmly before lifting my arm, closing my eyes and pulling the trigger. I shoot until the clip is empty and the screaming stops.

 

I drop the gun, my entire body shaking, and slowly open my eyes. When I see what’s before me, I feel the bile rise up my throat. Peeta lays alone in a pool of blood. _Where’s Delly? She was just here._ _What was going on?_ I start to panic, but not before hearing the horrendous laugh of the women I had met earlier. She did this. She made me see and believe things that weren’t true. She made me kill him.

 

I can’t breathe. I run to Peeta’s side and see his phone open, texting me to let me know he found his phone and was headed to the party.

 

“Peeta,” I say softly, hoping some way he was still alive. “Peeta please get up. I’m sorry…I..I’m so sorry.” Still, nothing. Then the screaming starts. “PEETA! Oh god what have I done? Peeta please get up! I love you! I didn’t mean to do this. I can’t live without you. Peeta please!”

 

I’m sobbing and screaming, clutching the lifeless body of my soulmate, the only man I’ve really loved. But then I hear his voice. It’s aggressive and a little loud, so when I open my eyes and see his beautiful blue ones staring back at me, I cling onto him for dear life.

 

“Hey baby, what’s the matter? God, Katniss, you’re shaking. Relax, sweetheart, I’m right here.” Peeta coos softly into my ear as he rubs my back and smooths my matted hair. It was a nightmare. A stupid fucking nightmare.

 

“You were…and I had…Peeta it was so bad. I don’t know why I would dream up something like that, but it felt so real,” I tell him, trying to stop the tears that are flowing freely onto our bed. He lays me down, pulling me close so our foreheads touch and kisses me softly.

 

“It was just a nightmare, Katniss. I’m right here and everything is fine.” He smiles that million dollar smile and my breathing begins to even out.

 

The door to our bedroom creaks open and I jump, still on edge. “Mama….are you okay?”Peeking from behind is our 4 year old baby girl, still dressed in her Spiderman Halloween costume. She walks slowly to the bed before Peeta grabs her and hauls her up. “I heard you screaming and I got scared.”

 

Her little body curls perfectly between Peeta and I. She’s the perfect little human. “I’m sorry I woke you up, baby, but mama’s okay. Just had a bad dream. Too much candy I think,” I reply as I stroke he hair.

 

“And my brother,” she continues before reaching forward and rubbing my belly. She’s going to be a big sister in a few months and she’s more excited then we are at this point.

 

“He’s perfectly fine. See…did you feel that?” Her eyes light up when she feels him kick. “Now rest my love, you have school in the morning.”

 

In a few minutes time we can hear her soft snores. Something she gets from Peeta.

 

“Do you wanna talk about it,” he asks a few moments later.

 

I shake my head, still too upset to even think about it. “It was just a dream, and I have everything I need right here, keeping me safe.”

 

Peeta leans awkwardly across our daughter to kiss me gently. “I love our life, and I love you. Don’t ever forget that.”

 

And just like that, the dark lady and her bullshit is forgotten.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Oh yeah, and I'm working on an update for "I've got this friend" so please don't hate me. I got stuck but writing this helped some. Be on the look out!


End file.
